what they didn't know
by hermionebabe06
Summary: Harry Potter really a girl? does this change anything wait and see armed with a new name and new powers she begins to ponder whether or not this is what dumbledore meant about the power Voldemort knew not uber!harry pairings RHr HPEPNL GWDT and last but n
1. changes

Harry Potter really a girl? does this change anything wait and see armed with a new name and new powers she begins to ponder whether or not this is what dumbledore meant about the power Voldemort knew not uber!harry pairings RHr HP(EP)NL GWDT and last but not least DMCC ooooh should i really? suggestions on the last one please

**What they didn't know **

Harry Potter was sitting in his room at the Dursley's thinking over his life so far at all the people he had gotten killed due to his 'love of playing the hero' as Hermione had put it. First there was Cedric Diggory who would have survived if Harry hadn't made him take the cup with him. Also Sirius and his friends who were almost killed on that fateful night in the DoM and finally his favourite teacher and protector Albus Dumbledore who had been killed right in front of his eyes by his treacherous potions teacher Severus Snape. The reason Harry was thinking of this was because it was his birthday in a minute and all these people wouldn't be around to celebrate with him. When the clock stuck midnight, however, he felt an intense pain shoot through his entire being which ranked below the cruciatus and above having your arm snapped in three separate places. After several minutes of agony he mercifully slipped into unconsciousness. When Harry awoke he instantly knew something had changed he noticed his clothes were baggier in certain areas and tighter in others. Harry stood up to look in the mirror and had the shock of his life when he saw 'his' new appearance. 'Sweet Merlin' he thought to himself 'I've got tits'. (s)he indeed had breasts swelling from his/her chest and a quick glance into the boxers showed that he indeed was now a she. (a/n now referring as she as it will save confusion) she looked into the mirror and her first thought was 'man I'm hot' she then realised what problems this could cause as she no longer had a suitable wardrobe so she sat down to write a letter to the order almost immediately.

Dear order

I have had some recent developments come up and I wish to discuss with somebody I would appreciate if Tonks or another female member could come here at their earliest possible convenience.

Harry

About half an hour later a confused looking Tonks was knocking on the door to number four Privet Drive where she was met by an intimidated Petunia who said to go straight up as Harry had shouted down that somebody would be coming over as he had problems although it had not sounded like her nephew as the voice was several octaves higher. Tonks walked through the door to see a long black haired girl sitting on Harry's bed. She pulled out her wand and said "what have you done with Harry?" to which the girl responded "Tonks it's me I know I look different and I can't explain it I thought you might be able to explain". Tonks looked startled a second before asking "what form does your patronus take?" to which she replied "a stag" and then performed said charm to prove it. Tonks sighed and sat down and said "Dumbledore said something like this could happen and explained why to the order. It would seem that Voldemort wanted to restrict your powers so he got one of his most loyal servants to perform an ancient charm which not only restricted your magic but also destroyed part of your eyesight which has undoubtedly come back as you are no longer using your glasses. The reason for your current state is that the charm also changed your sex so you were in fact originally female and this is your original form." This registered more than Tonks was expecting and Harry realised that this was not temporary and was slowly coming around to the idea that being female could be fun. "Well since I'm now permanently female I think that a new name and a new wardrobe are in order". "Remus always told me that if your parents were to have a daughter her name was to be Emily Lily Potter. So how about that for your new name?". "I would love for that to be my new name because my mum thought of it". Tonks presented Harry with a red glowing stone "this is a reader stone Emily it tells you exactly what your abilities are". Emily took hold of the stone and it grew hot in his hand before going cold again and depositing a piece of parchment in a confused Emily's hand.

Emily Lily Potter's magical abilities:

Parselmouth

Animagus (large tiger inherited from Lily Potter)

Wandless magic

Metamorphmagus (medial power able to change everything except gender)

Empath (undiscovered)

Magical power – 285

Tonks was amazed at this long list of powers and when she reached the bottom she nearly fainted "by Merlin Emily that's the largest magical power in history Dumbledore only had 200 and Merlin himself only reached 250 and the last know record of V-V-Voldemort was that he reached 225" Emily was stunned she was more powerful than even the great Merlin? Then a question came to her " Tonks would you be able to train me in my metamorphmagus abilities?". "I would be honoured to Emily I think we would be able to start today but first we should go and see to the 'special business' you have at Gringotts and get you new clothes". Emily did not inquire as to what the special business was but she took Tonks' hand and the auror apparated them both to Diagon Alley just outside Gringotts and had the unfortunate problem of landing on a certain bushy-haired girl entering Gringotts. "Ouch. Oh hello Tonks who's this you've got with you?". "I'll explain later Hermione or maybe you'd like to come with us and find out a little sooner." Hermione decided to go with the two and Tonks strode up to the desk and whispered something to the goblin who stared at the mysterious girl and got down from his podium "if you would like to follow me we can deal with that".

* * *

Inside the will reading office there was an incredibly old goblin who motioned the three to sit down. "I believe first there is a matter of name changing Harry James Potter you wish to change your name to one Emily Lily Potter is this correct?" this was confirmed with a nod from the girl and Hermione's mind went into overdrive was this really Harry? "Harry is that you?" she whispered and she replied with a "yes but we'll talk about it later". "Very well Ms Potter that has been done for you and now to the matter at hand. The reading of the wills of one Sirius Orion Black and the joint will of Lily Claire Potter and James Craig Potter". The wills were as follows missing out some of the legal jargon of the wizarding world.

I Sirius Orion Black do hereby leave five million galleons to my best friend Remus (moony) Lupin and also some advice. Moony mate you and I both know Tonks likes you so don't push her away. And to my cousin Nymphadora (sorry) Tonks I leave the sum of five million Galleons and some advice. Tonks if Remus still doesn't agree he had feelings for you please knock some sense into him for me. At this point Tonks giggled and there was stifled laughter coming from the corner where Emily and Tonks noticed one Remus Lupin. The will went on. To my godson Harry James Potter (or Emily Lily Potter if the change has taken place) I leave the remaining contents of my vault which amounts to some 5,381,924,265 galleons along with other assortments. Emily let out a strangled sob at how much she actually owned now it rivalled the fortunes of the Malfoys.

We Lily Claire Potter and James Craig Potter do hereby leave the entire contents of our ancestral vault to our only son Harry James Potter (or daughter if the transformation has taken place) which totals some 25,372,159,841 galleons and assortments. At this point actually fainted for five minutes after realising how wealthy she was. The three females took a trip down to the two vaults Emily had just inherited. Upon entering the vault inherited from the Blacks she immediately noted all the dark arts books around but also noticed the piles of coins scattered around. Upon a silver coloured cushion lay a magnificent silver ring with an onyx stone in it with a capital B etched in silver on the top. "That is the Black family ring Miss Potter you place it on the index finger of your wand hand". Emily slipped the ring on and it shrank to fit her hand and she felt the tingle of magic flow through her and settle back into place. "The ring has accepted you as the new head of the most ancient and noble house of Black". Emily looked around and seeing nothing else that she wanted they moved on to the Potter family vault. Inside this vault they found even more money piled around and an even more extensive set of weaponry. She noticed not one but three rings on a red cushion here. One was a gold ring with a ruby in it with a capital G in gold on the ruby. "That is the ring of Godric Gryffindor he is your ancestor through your fathers lineage. This ring goes on your left middle finger". She put the ring on and felt the same effect as the Black ring had. The other two rings she put on as well, there was one made out of a black metal with a blue stone which was the ring of Helga Hufflepuff and was said to bring intense healing powers to the wearer and was situated on the left hand index finger. The last one was a platinum ring with an emerald in it which was the potters ring and went on the right hand middle finger. After putting on the rings Emily selected two slim daggers which had purple stones in the hilts the like of which had never been seen before along with the sheaths and stuck them into place on her belt with a sticking charm.

Emily walked out of Gringotts a short while later shocked and elated with her two equally shocked companions and she walked into Madame Malkin's robes for all occasions and asked to be fitted with a full wardrobe with both magical and muggle clothes. Upon seeing the rings on her fingers she immediately took the two to the back room and for the next two hours measured her and suggested clothes that would suit her and at the end Emily had bought a full set of female school robes numerous muggle t-shirts and jeans two sets of dress robes and of course what ever witch needs bras and underwear. After paying Madame Malkin and saying that she would be by to pick up everything soon she took a couple of t-shirts and jeans and underwear and got changed into the first set of clothes that actually fit her (although she had to call Hermione in to help with her bra). "Incidentally" she added to Madame Malkin "could I have these robes charmed to adjust to my body shape as I am a metamorphmagus?" the woman said a quick spell on the clothes she was wearing and the ones she was carrying and said that all of the clothes would be the same. Tonks apparated the girl back to her aunt and uncle's house and then left.

* * *

Emily was having a hard time explaining to her aunt and why she was now female until they finally grasped it upon which she went upstairs, collapsed on her bed and fell into a deep sleep pausing only long enough to change into a pair of pyjamas she had bought that day.

A/n I know similar ideas have already seen story but I wanted to do one myself I hope I'm ok at it and I hope you enjoy.


	2. found love?

**What they didn't know**

When Emily woke up the next day she wondered why she had breasts until she remembered the previous day when she had turned into a female. 'Sigh' she thought 'this is gonna take some getting used to'. She went down to breakfast where she noticed the looks Dudley was sending her way and shuddered 'note to self always lock bedroom door'. At 9.30 A.M Tonks turned up for the pre-arranged metamorphmagus lessons and by around lunchtime she was able to change her appearance entirely at will "you're a quick learner it took me at least a week to fully control my powers" said Tonks. After lunch Tonks announced the order had found someone who would be able to teach her how to unleash her empath powers. Ten minutes later this 'someone' turned up and was revealed to be none other than Neville Longbottom. Emily blushed when she realised how Neville had matured over the summer until her rational mind took over 'aaaaaaaargh how could I be thinking these things about guys it feels weird but I guess I'm going to have to get used to it since I'm a girl now' meanwhile Neville detected her inner conflict but was too busy with one of his own 'Merlin she's hot, no no no that's Harry you're talking about off limits, but she's now Emily and maybe she and I could work out, well fine then it's your head if everything fails'. Neville then handed her a beautiful silver necklace with a large Amethyst stone on it. "That's to help control psychic abilities and to help you achieve peace. Also as an added bonus it helps with wisdom and restful sleep". Emily accepted this and when their hands lingered longer than was necessary together she blushed and hung the necklace on her neck and immediately 'felt' things not very strong but they were there. She sensed her own embarrassment but someone else's as well. It took her five minutes to work out it was Neville's emotions she was sensing and immediately knew that he felt the same way about her as she did about him and she pulled him into a warm hug. "I guess you've sensed it then" she nodded "wow with only using the stone you have completely unlocked your powers and found out to distinguish who's emotions you are sensing" "plus you give a great hug" he muttered the last part and she blushed and then kissed him. Neville was shocked for a moment but then returned the kiss and when they broke apart Emily asked "Neville I know it seems really sudden all this but would you like to go out with me?". Tears of happiness welled in Neville's eyes and he left out a choked yes before full on snogging the beauty that was once Harry Potter but who was now his girlfriend. All too soon Tonks walked in and announced that it was time for Neville to leave and stood shocked at the sight of the two friends kissing each other like mad and then a grin spread across her face.

* * *

The next day Emily woke up to find a brown owl outside her window bearing an official looking letter and realised that this must bring the results of her owls.

Emily Lily Potter's Owl results

O-outstanding (pass 3 owls) E- exceeds expectations (pass 2 owls) A-acceptable (pass 1 owl) P-poor (fail) D-dreadful (fail) T-troll (fail)

Emily has received the following marks

DADA- practical O (1)

Theory O

Potions- practical O (2)

Theory O

Transfiguration- practical O

Theory O

Charms practical O (3)

Theory O

COMC- practical O

Theory E

HoM- theory A

Divination practical A

Herbology practical A

Theory E

Emily Lily Potter has achieved 34 Owls out of a possible 42 this being the second highest score in the year

(1)Professor Tofty would like to express his pleasure in reporting you achieved full marks in this examination and that your patronus was 'absolutely amazing'

(2)Although highly contested by your potions master this is confirmed to be your grade based on your ability and not your fame.

(3)In this subject you achieved the highest score ever with full marks (only equalled by your mother Emily Claire Evans/Potter)

Emily was shocked to say the least 'how on earth did I do so well and no prizes for guessing who was the highest in the year I've told her she was going to get the highest yet she still didn't believe me'.

* * *

A few minutes later two owls flew through the window one she recognised as her own snowy owl Hedwig and the other she guessed to be Pigwidgeon due to the fact he hadn't stopped flying around her head after she let him in. She grabbed the feathered rocket ship out of the air with her quidditch reflexes which, she was pleased to note, were still there, and relieved him of his letter before he took off out the window. He removed Hermione's letter from Hedwig and she flew sleepily over to her cage and settled in. She read Ron's letter first which read.

Hey Harry

How's things where you are? Have you got your owls yet? I did. Third in the year wow. Anyway I'm guessing you and Hermione were the ones who beat me. I got 8 Os 3Es 2As and a fail. What did you get? Send me your reply back.

Ron

She then read Hermione's letter which read as following

Hi Harry

I'm guessing you have your owls too I'm so excited first in the year I got 19 Os and 1E all because I mistranslated a rune for ancient runes. Anyway I hope your summer is going ok and ill see you at headquarters soon.

Hermione

* * *

Almost as soon as she was finished reading these letters there was the sound of the doorbell ringing and the sound of voices coming from downstairs before a loud knock at her door. She yelled out "just a minute" and proceeded to dress herself (she had become self sufficient in the usage of a bra). She selected plain black bra and underwear along with a pair of form hugging jeans and a tight purple top. "Ok I'm ready come in". Mr and Mrs Weasley walked through the door and were shocked to see, instead of the small messily haired boy with glasses they expected, a tall girl (5 foot 8 inches) with long black hair and no glasses. She greeted the pair "hello Molly and Arthur it's me Harry or now Emily".

A/n hehe sorry for the cliffie but its fun and sorry for the shorter chapter im having to do it in a hurry I hope you enjoy.


	3. Grief and Capture

A/n sorry folks for taking so long to update I just been so busy so now I give you the much awaited chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE WHAT THEY DIDN'T KNOW**

She greeted the pair "hello Molly and Arthur it's me Harry or now Emily".

* * *

Mrs Weasley was they first to recover from her shock and started asking her how it had happened and she explained about the curse put on her at birth. Mrs Weasley then delivered the news she had not wanted to. "Emily, Neville's house was attacked last night" at this Emily screamed "nooooooooooooooooo" "Neville and his grandmother were able to fight off the death eaters for a long while taking out a number of them but unfortunately Neville's grandmother was hit by the killing curse. Neville went completely berserk at this and fired off a number or powerful curses rapidly and was able to take out the remaining death eaters and the order of the phoenix arrived just as Neville passed out due to severe magical exhaustion". Emily let out a sigh of relief when she heard that Neville had survived but was filled with grief for his grandmother. "Come on Emily we're going to headquarters Neville is there already" she perked up quite a bit at the prospect of being able to meet him again. Mrs Weasley picked up on this but decided not to ask as it was Emily's place to tell when she was ready. They travelled to headquarters and Emily concentrated on number 12 Grimmauld place and the house morphed into place. The group of three walked through the door and after a quick hi to everyone Emily ran off to try and find Neville "he's in the drawing room" came the voice of Tonks from the dining room. She walked in to find Neville with a hardened expression on his face sitting reading a book on advanced duelling spells. Emily ran over and pulled him into a warm embrace and suddenly Neville was in floods of tears confessing that he felt if he hadn't been so weak maybe he could have saved his grandmother. "Don't talk like that Neville you aren't weak and you handled yourself amazingly and I know what it's like to lose everyone who's close to you". Neville gave her a look of thanks and they shared a kiss before going down to the dining room where everybody was. As the two walked in they noticed Ron and Hermione also there and holding hands, at this Emily smiled, along with all the other weasleys as well as Dean Thomas who was looking rather comfortable snuggled up with Ginny. Both Emily and Neville could sense everybody's confusion except a select number of order members and they motioned for Dumbledore to explain while they sat down together. "Ah I see that the change has already occurred" at this Emily nodded "well everybody I would like to introduce you to Harry Potter or as she is known now Emily Potter". At this there was a multitude of questions such as "how?" and "when?" Dumbledore explained that Voldemort had one of his most faithful servants perform an ancient spell on her when she was born which would restrict her magic and also destroy part of her eyesight. One of the other effects of this spell was that it changed the person's gender.

* * *

A couple of hours later

Professor McGonagall came over to Emily when she was reading a book on wandless magic and said "Emily I would like to teach you about your Animagus abilities would you like this?" she received an affirmative nod from the girl and went on "and professor Dumbledore (a/n Dumbledore not dead I just fail to see how he could have failed to see it coming so in my version it was really an inferi transfigured to look like Dumbledore who was killed Dumbledore is at full health) would like to teach you about your wandless magic abilities". "Now Emily if you would look inside yourself and try and find your inner animal". She did this and after 10 minutes she said "I've found her". "Now could you please imagine yourself as that animal and you will be transformed into it. To turn yourself back all you have to do is imagine yourself in your original form". Suddenly a large Siberian tiger was sitting in the chair Emily was occupying seconds before and then she changed back into her original form while McGonagall could only gape. "What?" asked Emily "well normally it takes at least weeks to learn how to be an animagus. Oh and by the way I have take then liberty of registering you as an animagus". "Thank you" said Emily. "Oh and much as I appreciate Professor Dumbledore trying to help me I have already figured out how to use wandless magic". She then demonstrated this by conjuring a Labrador not only wandlessly but also wordlessly. McGonagall lost all coherent speech after this as even she was unable to manage this feat and Emily just giggled. Soon after McGonagall walked away to inform the headmaster that his teachings were no longer required. Emily returned to her group of friends and said hi. Neville immediately grabbed her and pulled her into a hug and they both sat down together. Ron raised and eyebrow at this but seeing the love those two held for each other and feeling the same way about Hermione he understood.

* * *

1st of September

Emily woke up at 9 Am with all her belongings packed and levitated her trunk wandlessly over the banister and down to the bottom floor and the walked down to breakfast. As she walked in the only person in the room was Alastor Moody who of course did not recognise Emily due to this being the first time he had come to headquarters since before her arrival and immediately started throwing hexes towards her. Emily's eyes widened and she put up a powerful shield while shouting out "damn you Moody it's me Harry but I'm not Harry any more". Moody lowered his wand and asked "what form does your patronus take?" Emily sighed and cast the patronus charm wandlessly and a silvery white stag appeared out of nowhere. "What the hell is going on Potter?" "Talk to Professor Dumbledore" and he did just that. At 10 Am ministry cars turned up to escort them to the train. With plenty of time left the group walked through the barrier and got into a compartment together (Emily, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Dean). When the train got underway Ron and Hermione reminded everyone else they had to go up to the prefect's carriage. When they returned they recounted what they had seen to everyone else. They had seen Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang snogging in the middle of the corridor (both prefects btw). Everyone looked disgusted at this pairing but as everyone was happy as they were nobody really complained about it. With quarter of an hour to go till they reached Hogwarts the males left the carriage so the girls could get changed and then vice versa. When they reached Hogsmeade station nobody was in a particular rush to leave so they hung back chatting and laughing and were about to clamber into the last thestral driven carriage (everyone could see them except Dean due to well you know Sirius) they heard a number of pops behind them and turned round to see 30 death eaters running towards their position. Emily jumped out along with Neville, Ron, Hermione and Dean and they gave instructions to Ginny to get up to the castle and tell everyone about the death eaters. As the carriage with Ginny in it sped up to the castle the five remaining friends turned and fought. A flurry of Hexes from the five brought down five death eaters before the group was even noticed but now they were noticed it was a much harder fight. Emily was fighting off 17 death eaters at once as they were under orders not to kill her while the rest fought off the remaining 8 with 2 on 1 odds. Both Hermione and Neville had easily dealt with their opponents and went to help Ron and Dean. When these opponents had been dealt with Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall, Tonks and Hagrid had shown up to help (Snape was absent so as not to blow his cover) all of the new group and friends turned to help Emily who was engaged in a fierce struggle with the 12 death eaters still on their feet. Suddenly a stunner broke through Emily's defence and the death eaters grabbed her and apparated away leaving behind the casualties.

A/n evil or what? Don't worry remember Hufflepuff's ring? It makes her nigh invincible. So she will be ok and this is an essential part of the plot so that's why its in.


	4. Deception and surprises

**WHAT THEY DIDN'T KNOW**

Neville was distraught the one girl who really loved him had been captured by death eaters, not to mention that this same girl was the one who was fated to destroy the evil Voldemort once and for all. He was pacing Dumbledore's office stopping occasionally to smash some random object in his blind rage and heartache (a/n remind you of anyone?). "Mr Longbottom either you can continue this unprecedented attack on my possessions or we can talk about how to get Miss Potter out of there". Neville instantly stopped pacing and looked at his headmaster wondering how the old man had come up with a plan so fast. "Voldemort sent me a letter earlier it said he would be willing to trade this girls life for my own. Obviously he does not realise that he actually holds the one person who could destroy him. I will agree to this deal then …" "NO! Headmaster you cant do this there must be some other way…" "Mr Longbottom if you are quite finished as I was about to say I will agree to this deal and when the trade is in progress we will both fight. I know that Miss Potter may not be in an ideal state to fight but it must be done". Neville just stared at the headmaster realizing that this was probably the best plan anyone could come up with at the moment and then he nodded and said "headmaster I agree as long as you take a group of the order along with you and allow me to be there" Dumbledore smiled and agreed on that detail.

* * *

WHAM! A death eater kicked Emily in the face and the girl could instantly tell that her nose had been broken and much as she tried not to she started to cry. The death eater was only a new recruit and at the sight of this beautiful young woman crying on the floor whom he had just hurt a lot affected him quite badly and he started to beg Emily for forgiveness. Emily was shocked but said that she forgave him as she knew what kind of techniques the Dark Lord used to win people over as he had tried to get her on his side (no doubt because he was impressed with her duelling and was bored of only having one female servant) she shuddered at the thought and pulled a special portkey out of a secret pocket in the jeans she was wearing and told the death eater to ask Dumbledore for protection. After she had done this she activated the healing powers of the ring she wore and healed her nose. 'this power could come in handy rather soon when they find out what I've done' she thought to herself but pushed such thoughts out of her head and tried to get some sleep. She was woken by the not so pleasant feelings of the cruciatus curse which she was held under for two minutes while the other death eaters jeered as they watched her squirm in agony. Then one of the death eaters started forcing himself onto her. She tried to fight him off but this just resulted in a powerful punch to the face which stunned her. She could do nothing while the various death eaters assembled violated her one by one and then left. When they left she was screaming in agony and was bleeding not just a little bit. 'Thank Merlin I've got this ring' she thought as she healed herself and the physical pain went away but the feeling of revulsion stayed with her and she started to cry. The nest day Voldemort himself came and announced to the girl, who was now clad in nothing more than rags and was putting on an act of constantly shivering to make him think she was weak, that Dumbledore had agreed to give his own life to save her and he hadn't thought it would work out this well for him. Emily knew what she had to do. She and Dumbledore had discussed this if she was captured and this option was offer Dumbledore would accept and it would turn into and ambush. During the next three days before her freedom the beatings and crucio's by the death eaters became almost routine and she was able to heal herself after each encounter. Thanks to the ring she was able to remain in full physical health and almost full mental health. The day of the exchange arrived and she had been able to summon her wand and daggers along with her battle robes and put them on casting charms on the robes to make them look like the rags she was wearing to anybody with the dark mark and also caused her wand and daggers to be invisible and corporeal (unseen and unable to be touched) and awaited the guard to take her to the meeting place. When said death eater arrived she was astonished to find it was Snape who looked very guilty and said that he had not been able to find her robes or her weapons. She almost laughed and revealed what she had managed to procure. Snape just stared in shock then shook his head as she returned everything back to its charmed appearance and lead her to the meeting place.

* * *

As both Emily and Dumbledore were walking across the exchange platform Emily leaned up to Dumbledore and planted a kiss on his cheek then removed the charms on her clothing and weapons and started cursing the death eaters. Dumbledore and the order all joined in and despite being outnumbered 3:1 their initial surprise attack had taken down roughly half of the stationed death eaters and then the real fighting began. Emily turned herself invisible and drew her daggers as she put away her wand and started attacking the death eaters from behind almost always killing them.

* * *

Neville was having the time of his life cursing death eaters like there was no tomorrow until a familiar face appeared and started mocking him "YOU!" He spat at Bellatrix "you tortured my parents and me and you killed the love of my life's godfather prepare to die" and with that they duelled. Emily had meanwhile found herself an interesting adversary "Wormtail" she got the word out as fast as she could as though the name could poison her "you are the reason my parents are dead and why that bastard is back. You killed Cedric and I hate you prepare for death" she abandoned any thoughts of using magic and rushed towards him dodging the weak and poorly aimed curses the rat was throwing at her and she then proceeded to slice off his arm and then took off his head with her other dagger and smirked to herself as she realised the only other remaining death eater was surrounded but curiously only one person was fighting them until she realised who the death eater was and who her adversary was and ran over to watch Neville Levitate a rock in front of him to intercept the killing curse and then banished it towards her. Bellatrix ducked but not fast enough and the rock smashed into her face and a sickening crack was heard as her neck broke. The only person left alive in that area who bore the dark mark was Snape who had decided to show his side and fought for the order. Just then Voldemort turned up ready to gloat over his capture of Albus Dumbledore the man he was supposed to fear he found nothing but corpses and the entire order of the phoenix and his ex-prisoner all glaring at him with expressions of utmost loathing and being the secret coward he is he portkeyed away. A great cheer went up from the good side except for two teenagers who were at the moment searching for the other while holding back tears. When the two found each other they held each other and let their tears flow. After there were no more tears to be cried they each looked into the others eyes and all they could see was unconditional love for each other staring back and then they shared a passionate loving kiss and didn't notice the swirling wind around them making it almost impossible for anyone but themselves to keep on their feet. They only noticed it when it rushed towards them and was absorbed by the two bodies and suddenly they both fell unconscious in each other's arms.

A/n thanks for reading my story here's another chapter quicker than usual because of not updating in ages I hope you like it oh and if you're wondering why Harry/Emily almost immediately went out with Neville was because he had feelings for him all along which he pushed to the back of his mind thinking it was wrong and almost forced himself to fancy girls and you saw how badly his relationship with Cho went. And also how bad he felt after Cedric died I'm kinda using that as an excuse too like she had feelings for him too and the jealousy he felt when Cedric and Cho were together wasn't because he/she fancied Cho but because he/she fancied Cedric (complicated I know but the signs are there.)


	5. of bonding and familiars

**WHAT THEY DIDN'T KNOW**

Emily awoke in the hospital wing of Hogwarts and wondered why she was here and remembered the wind that blew into them and then nothing. She made a note to herself to ask Hermione or Dumbledore about it. As the latter was standing over her bed waiting for her to wake it shouldn't be too much of a difficulty. When Dumbledore noticed she was awake he said "Miss Potter I would like to congratulate you on your bravery in the battle of Hogsmeade and the subsequent torture and battle at the death eaters' lair. I also have a proposition for you and Mr Longbottom" Neville sat up at this and both of the two waited for the headmaster to continue. "How would you two like to become Hogwarts protectors?" he asked. Seeing the looks of confusion on the faces in front of him he continued "you would be bound to Hogwarts exactly as I am to do this however you must take your NEWTS first but there are perks as well you will be able to live in either the Gryffindor tower or in the protectors chambers if you so wish. With respect to taking and giving house points and detentions you will have the authority of a teacher but you will be expected to use these wisely. Hogwarts will provide you with a familiar which will allow you to communicate with her as you probably already know my familiar is Fawkes". "Yes headmaster we would love to" replied the two "when is the earliest time we could take our NEWTS?". "You would be able to take them any time you wish, tomorrow if you think you are ready". The two looked at each other and said tomorrow would be fine. Emily then asked what happened with the wind around them at the battle. Dumbledore smiled widely at this and explained to the two that they had formed and everlasting bond which meant that they loved each other very much and as long as they continued to love each other they would both be immortal. Both Emily and Neville were stunned at this and Dumbledore gave a chuckle and said "yes love is indeed powerful". "I believe this has probably been a rather large shock to you two and perhaps you would like to go to bed now?" "Yes please headmaster" with a twinkle in his eye Dumbledore said "now would you like to go to the Gryffindor dormitories or get settled into the protectors' chambers?". "Protectors chambers" they both said together. Dumbledore let out another chuckle and led them off to a portrait. They both groaned when they realised who was the portrait guarding the protectors chambers. "Halt you scurvy knave … oh Sir Dumbledore please forgive me" "quite forgiven sir Cadogan I would like to introduce you to our two protectors as of tomorrow". "Ah good sir and lady it is an honour to meet you" Emily and Neville were almost laughing at this as they had not long before been called scurvy knaves by the same person. Dumbledore then said "egdelwonk si rewop" and the portrait swung forwards to reveal a magnificent looking entrance room with a couple of sofas a magical fridge, which had whatever the person wanted inside it, and a television. "Here you will be able to stay when you are not asked to patrol unless you want to do it anyway. The television will play a set of channels muggles call Sky and if Hogwarts is under attack it will play a warning message rather loudly. Those doors over there are bedrooms and a bathroom along with a personal gym and spell practicing area and last but not least your own personal library and potions room. The library has copies of all the content of the school library along with the forbidden section which I trust you to use wisely. The potions room comes fully stocked with all ingredients and will automatically refill except for some of the more rare ones". The two 17 year olds were in shock at everything they now had access to but as they were tired they both went to bed after Dumbledore informed them their exams would be in the afternoon at 2PM.

* * *

They both woke up together at 7 AM and decided to take a bath together. They ran the bath which was much like the prefects on Harry/Emily had used in 4th year. After playing about and splashing each other they got out, dried and dressed. Emily in tight but comfortable jeans and a blue tank top and Neville in black jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'hands off the merchandise' which made Emily giggle and Neville said she was the only one it didn't apply to. They both went to the library and read up on the subjects they would be taking in NEWTS for Emily it was DADA, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms and COMC. For Neville it was Herbology, DADA, Charms, Transfiguration and COMC. At 1:45 they left to go to the headmaster's office to be tested. For the next 4 hours they did all the theory and practical tests required for each exam and by the end they were completely exhausted but they remained waiting for another hour and a half while the examiners graded them. Emily Lily Potter you have received straight O's in all of your exams and so have you Neville Augustus Longbottom. Both of the two's jaws dropped as they found out how well they had done and how jealous Hermione would be. "Now I believe it is time for Dinner" said Dumbledore and led the two down to the great hall. The two started to move off to the Gryffindor table but Dumbledore shook his head and said they would be sitting at the teachers table from now on. Hermione and Ron looked at the two as they walked past the Gryffindor table and gave them a wave which was returned. As Emily and Neville sat down Dumbledore announced to the students "students I have one more announcement in addition to last nights announcements. First of all Harry James Potter is no longer with us. He is now Emily Lily Potter who is right here" and he gestured to Emily and abruptly the entire population of Hogwarts was staring at her with most males thinking 'Damn she's hot'. "Emily Lily Potter and Neville Augustus Longbottom have agreed to become Hogwarts protectors" at this Hermione gave a gasp as she read about the protectors and realised how significant this position was. "Now for those of you who haven't a clue what I'm going on about protectors are magically bound to the castle the same as the headmaster and they are to be treated with the same respect as teachers as they have all privileges of being a teacher even though they do not necessarily teach a subject. Now you two do you have anything you wish to say to the school?". "Thank you headmaster. Now what the headmaster has told you is not necessarily true" said Emily. "With the headmasters permission we would like to form a duelling class which we hope will be more successful than the one of 5 years ago". Dumbledore gave them permission to do this. "Well then this class is not compulsory and it will be held on a Wednesday evening after dinner". The two received a round of applause and a few catcalls and they blushed. Professor Dumbledore said to the two "as soon as the bonding is complete tonight you will be entitled to carry a second wand which is normally only allowed to aurors". "This just keeps getting better and better" said Neville grinning.

* * *

(Dumbledore's office)

"Right you two, to become protectors you must grip this stone and do not let go until I tell you". He offered the large quartz block to the two and when they took it Dumbledore began to mutter in Latin but they were unable to catch what he was saying. All of a sudden a pleasant tickling feeling ran up the arm which was holding the stone and suffused into their entire being then all of a sudden it was over and Dumbledore said they could let go. When they did they noticed a beautiful white phoenix with a black tail and a blue phoenix with a turquoise plumage. The white phoenix flew to Emily and the blue one flew to Neville and Dumbledore said "these would be your familiars. You share another thing in common with me I was the first person to have a phoenix familiar when I was bonded and you are the first since. Also the bonding should have increased you magical strength to about double. To ascertain how much power you have I have a special version of the reader stone it tells only how much magical power someone has". He offered the stone to Neville who took it and then Dumbledore took a look at the parchment "310 well Mr Longbottom that means you are now the most powerful magical person alive" he then took a look at Emily's results and promptly fainted for 5 minutes. Emily let out a chuckle and when Dumbledore came round he said "I'm afraid I shall have to retract that statement Mr Longbottom it would appear Miss Potter has a magical power of 568 and is most definitely the most powerful magical person alive". "Always got to steal my thunder don't you?" teased Neville playfully. Emily just laughed. "With the amount of power you both have wandless magic shouldn't be too difficult but I believe you should stick with wands at the moment and keep this little fact a secret". "So Albus (he had asked them to call him this earlier) when can we go get our new wands?" asked Emily. "Right now if you wish". All three grabbed onto their phoenixes who flamed them to a little known wand crafter in the shadier end of Diagon Alley. "Hello sir these two protectors require a powerful second wand to be crafted for them" said Dumbledore. The man then started handing the two all different types of wood until Neville was chosen by a piece of cedar wood and Emily who had gone through all the wood and not found one to suit her had been chosen by ebony which is a rare semi precious stone which is magically powerful and almost indestructible. For the cores Neville selected blood of a leprechaun and ink from the Hogwarts great squid (both extremely powerful in magical terms. Emily however was slightly more difficult and finally chose a sample of the magic absorbing stone of Hogwarts, which was full of magic having been absorbing for hundreds of years, and a crushed dragons fang. "I can tell these wands will be extremely powerful but they are also relatively simple to make with magic" said the wand crafter. Half an hour later the man returned with the two wands expertly crafted and when the two touched them they felt the extreme power contained in these two objects. The wand crafter also handed them two wand holders each free of charge as this was a very expensive job. "The price comes to 1,235,000,000 galleons" at this Dumbledore look down and mumbled "I'm sorry you two I don't have that kind of money". Emily then said "that will be no problem please take the gold from vault 4 the Potters vault". Both Dumbledore and Neville looked at her incredulously and she said " what? Its not exactly like I'm poor and we need good wands". "Can you prove that you own the Potter vault I was not aware of any female Potters alive at this moment in time?" Emily casually placed her right hand on the counter and said "is that enough proof?" the man nodded and handed them the wands and they walked off.

* * *

(Back at Dumbledore's office)

"Oh headmaster I was wondering if I would be able to keep the sword of Gryffindor with me as it could prove useful". "I'm sorry Emily but it is property of the heir of Gryffindor and I am only keeping it here for them. Emily placed her left hand on the desk and revealed the two founders rings and Dumbledore started stuttering and he rushed over to hand Emily the sword. Emily hung the Sword in a scabbard on her back which she had already had made. "Well I assume you two will be tired after tonight's events and would like to get to bed so I bid you goodnight". The two headed back to their chambers and said the password to Sir Cadogan (egdelwonk si rewop) and settled down to sleep together. The next morning they were woken by a figure dressed in black sneering at them "well well well what do we have here then?"

A/n another chapter gone I hope you like I know its not very eventful but it's an essential chapter.


	6. surprising allies and strange twists

**WHAT THEY DIDN'T KNOW**

The next morning they were woken by a figure dressed in black sneering at them "well well well what do we have here then?"

They turned at the sound of the voice and saw that professor Snape was standing there and he quickly said "the headmaster requests your presence in his office". They walked to the headmaster's office after breakfast and said the password (Gummy bears) when they walked in they were met by a haggard looking Dumbledore who was bereft of his usual twinkle. "I am afraid I must inform you that death eaters are about to attack Hogsmeade in their hundreds we have a hundred aurors and the entire order of the phoenix but I am afraid this will not be enough. You two and the teachers must join in and help". "Very well Albus we shall gather our armaments and meet you there". Their phoenixes flamed them to their quarters and they adorned themselves in their battle robes, grabbed both their wands and then they flamed to Hogsmeade to participate in the final planning before the attack. The two were stationed where the fighting was going to be the fiercest and assured everyone that they could quite handle themselves. After a short wait over a hundred death eaters apparated directly in front of the pair along with other such groups dispatched all over Hogsmeade. Immediately the enemy looked at their opposition and laughed "so this is what Dumbledore has to protect his precious school, two young adults all on their own". The death eater looked like he was going to say more but at that moment Emily hit him with a curse that caused his throat to rupture and he was dead in under a minute and then the battle was on. Neville and Emily were cursing the death eaters quite easily and nothing seemed to penetrate their defences, then suddenly they saw a familiar face. "Cho what the hell are you doing" screamed Emily "crap Neville I think she's under imperious". Neville looked into Cho's eyes and could see the dullness that came with the imperious and they could both sense her regret at her actions. Emily stunned and bound her and they continued fighting. When the death eaters had been defeated Emily turned to see how well the battle was going elsewhere only to find that a jet of green light was heading for the last person she considered family. "Nooooooooooooo Remus" she screamed and she apparated in front of him and erected the most powerful shield she knew and they were both covered by a shield of pure light and the killing curse was absorbed and the shield shattered with the amount of dark energy it was forced to absorb. She turned around the see who had shot the ultimate curse at her surrogate godfather and she saw the one person who had caused most of the pain in her life and let out a scream of rage as she ran towards Voldemort drawing the sword of Gryffindor as she ran and just as she was about to deliver a fatal blow the coward apparated out and blinded by rage and frustration she set about the remaining death eaters with a fury unmatched even by the devil himself and by the time she had finished the only ones left standing with the dark mark were professor Snape and curiously Draco Malfoy who had started fighting for the light as soon as everyone else turned up and had actually saved the life of Neville as he took down a death eater who was about to fire the death curse at him while he was occupied taking on 4 other death eaters. After the battle there had been very little casualties for the light side while all of the death eaters who turned up had either been killed, mortally wounded or captured. The only people lost from the light side had been Mundungus Fletcher who, faithful to the last had taken a killing curse for one of the few people who had welcomed him so that Dumbledore could continue to fight and Amos Diggory who had never really gotten over his son's death but now they could be together again.

Emily was in the hospital wing because the shield she produced to save Remus had almost exhausted her and cursing over a hundred death eaters non-stop certainly didn't help the situation. Neville had never left her bedside even though he was exhausted too. After a week she woke up and the first thing she saw was Neville's face shining with worry which quickly turned to joy as he realised she was awake. "Well Miss Potter there seems to be no lasting effects your magic seems to have all been regenerated and you are free to leave".

a/n really crappy chapter I know but I got really bad writers block trying to write this story so im sorry that's why its taken so long and is so short


End file.
